


Slippery Winters & Falling In Love

by stormsandspells



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Christmas Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsandspells/pseuds/stormsandspells
Summary: Steve is walking home as he slips on a patch of ice. Luckilly Tony happens to be there to save him. Adorable fluff follows.[A Christmas One-Shot to warm your hearts]





	Slippery Winters & Falling In Love

       Steve's boots crunched through the powdered snow, as he made his way back to his apartment. Every step detonated like firecrackers across the neighborhood streets of New York. But to Steve, the world around was instilled in a deathly silence. Nothing sounded, nothing stirred, not even the harsh breeze made itself known. Yet before, lacerating winds had stripped the last leaves from the trees, leaving them naked and surviving in a harsh world. They were wrapped in their crystal white blankets now, groaning under the foreign weight. Occasionally, a great limb would creak and crack, the sound like thunder, resonating throughout the streets. Other than that, a tranquil setting took hold the darkening neighborhood. There was no symphony of wind, no orchestra of sparrows that would usually grace the trees around the houses. The world in its own seemed to entomb itself in a dome of silence. Winter’s deadly clutch had strangled and stifled all life from the land, leaving the nature around it weary and tiring as Steve continued his way to the small apartment which was a few blocks away.

      Being so engrossed in the silence, gave Steve a reason to think, to allow his mind to stray, to be carried by those harsh winds that once rippled through the streets. He thought of so many things that echoed like whispers through his brain, touching upon the deepest, darkest corners of his conscious. He let himself wander so much, that he didn’t notice a sudden strip of naked ice that connected with his boot, sliding harshly. Steve damn near screamed as he felt himself loosing balance with his surroundings as he felt himself fall. Yet, he never felt himself hit the ground. Instead, a pair of strong arms held him up and away from the dangers of the hard ice. Steve looked up with a small breath of relief, as he connected his baby blue eyes with the dark brown eyes of a familiar man.

      “Shit…Tony”

      “Language Cap.”

      Tony gave a grim chuckle as he set the bigger man on his feet, using a hand to brush his coat off, as Steve gave the brunette a grateful look.

      “Thanks Tony. I didn’t seem to notice my surroundings that much. I never saw you around the neighborhood as much. You visiting someone?” Steve asked, questioning the younger man, as Tony chuckled before his response.

      “I came to visit you Steve. Just thought you’d be lonely this Christmas considering none of your friends will be there to celebrate with you. You know, I can be kind sometimes…but only sometimes.”

      Steve looks slightly shocked and pleasantly surprised as he hears Tony speak. “Tony. You know you don’t hav-“

      “I want to Rogers. I want to spend more time with you. It’s just, I’m alone too, so you know, two lonely assholes celebrating Christmas together, drinking and having fun,” Tony interrupts with a light laugh, as he reaches a hand out to help Tony across the ice. Tony feels his face flush as he takes Steve’s hand, the two men gingerly walking across the ice hand in hand, as the sweet sounds of carols began resonating through the cold winter evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these super descriptive stories for you guys, so maybe I can get some suggestions or AU ideas down in the comments, cause I'm running out of said ideas.
> 
> -Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I'll post more as soon as I can! Peace!-


End file.
